Snow White
by alice dreamland
Summary: Snow White versi Alice yang bener-bener gaje dan anehhh!


**-Snow White-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Warning: ****A****lur lambat/ngebut, typo****(s), all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: Snow White versi Alice yang bener-bener gaje dan anehhh!**

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang raru di kerajaan Neginegi. Ratu tersebut sangat suka makan negi. Sehingga bayinya pun lahir dan memiliki rambut berwarna hijau tosca seperti negi (?).

Ratu pun sangat senang karena dikaruniai seorang anak yang cantik dan mirip negi (?). Gadis tersebut dinamakan Hatsune Miku. Namun kebahagiaan sang ratu tidak berlangsung lama.

Saat ratu tersebut hendak menyuply stok negi, truk yang datang melindes sang ratu hingga mati (Alicia: Hiks… Kematian yang tragisss *hiks*).

Tak lama kemudian, sang raja, Hatsune Mikuo, menikah dengan wanita lain. Wanita itu bernama Shion Kaiko. Kaiko adalah ratu yang sangat cantik, namun ia sangat angkuh. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang lebih cantik daripada dirinya. Ia juga memiliki sebuah cermin ajaib, ia juga selalu bertanya kepada cermin itu:

"Cermin, cermin, di dinding. Siapakah yang tercantik di dunia ini?" tanya Kaiko.

"Kaulah ratuku, yang tercantik di dunia ini," jawab sang cermin yang membuat Kaiko sangat senang, karena ia juga tahu kalau sang cermin tidak pernah berbohong.

Sementara itu, Miku semakin hari semakin menjadi cantik. Hingga ketika Miku berumur tujuh tahun…

"Cermin, cermin, di dinding, siapakah yang tercantik di dunia ini?" tanya Kaiko sambil memandangi cerminnya.

"Engkau ratu yang cantik, namun Miku kini lebih cantik," jawab sang cermin. Kaiko merasa sangat marah dan memanggil seorang pemburu untuk membunuh Miku.

"Bawa Miku ke hutan, lalu bunuh dia!" perintah sang ratu, Kaiko.

Karena pemburu itu takut akan kekuasaan sang ratu, ia pun menuruti sang ratu dan membawa Miku ke dalam hutan.

Tapi…

"GUA MASIH BELUM MAU MATI! TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH GUEE! GUE MASIH BELUM MENULIS SURAT WASIAT (?)!" jerit Miku meraung-raung sambil memeganggi kaki sang pemburu.

**Alicia: EHHHH! CUTTTT! NARASINYA SALAH!**

**Miku: Hah? Masa?**

**Alicia: IYAAAAAAAAAA MIKUUUUU!**

**Miku: Pokoknya gue ngak mau ulang.**

**Alicia: Ngulang atau kubuang semua negi di dalam kerajaan neginegi! *evil smirk***

**Miku: AMPUN MAK! OKE GUE ULANGI!**

**Alicia: GUA BUKAN MAK LO YA! OKE AYO KITA ULANGIII!**

Karena pemburu itu takut akan kekuasaan sang ratu, ia pun menuruti sang ratu dan membawa Miku ke dalam hutan.

Tapi…

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Nanti kalau ngak bunuh kukasih ladang terong! Gratis!" ucap Miku sambil berlutut dan dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Cius?"

"Cius! Miapah?" balas Miku. Gajeeeeeeeee!

"Oke! Gua bebasin kamu, sekarang pergi dari hadapan gue!" ucap sang pemburu lalu mengusir Miku.

"Siap bos!" ucap Miku lalu segera pergi masuk ke dalam hutan lebih lagi. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun melihat sebuah rumah. Tanpa aba-aba, ia pun masuk ke dalam dan teriak.

"HEEELLLOOO? APAKAH ADA ORANGGGG?" jerit Miku yang menghasilkan serpihan kaca pecah dimana-mana. Namun hebat, tak ada yang menjawab.

Karena merasa tidak ada orang, ia pun masuk ke dalam pondok itu. Ia pun melihat terdapat tujuh piring di sebuah meja kecil. Karena lapar, Miku pun menghabiskan semua makanan yang berada disana.

"UUHH! Rasanya ngantuk!" batin Miku lalu tidur di ranjang ayng terletak di ujung ruangan.

**Kemudian para kurcaci pun pulang…**

"HUAAAA! ADA YANG MEMAKAN JERUKKU!" tangis seorang kurcaci perempuan sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"HUAAA! ADA JUGA YANG MAKAN PISANGKU!" seorang kurcaci yang lain ikut menangis karena tahu pisangnya ludes dimakan orang. Karena penasaran, mereka pun mencari sang pelaku dan melihat Miku.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia tidur dulu. Besok baru kita minta ganti rugi!" ucap seorang kurcaci berambut pink panjang sepunggung. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Tak lama kemudian Miku bangun dan diserbu oleh ke-murkaan para kurcaci. Namun, setelah ia menceritakan semuanya, para kurcaci menjadi merasa iba dan membiarkan Miku tinggal bersama mereka.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak Miku tinggal bersama para kurcaci, ia telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis berparas manis yang sangat menyukai negi.

**Sedangkan kita intip dulu keadaan Kaiko…**

"Cermin, cermin di dinding… Siapakah yang tercantik di dunia ini?"

"Miku yang tinggal bersama kurcacilah yang tercantik," balas sang cermin. Kaiko yang mendengar itu sangat marah. Ia pun mulai menyusun rencana jahatnya.

Sang ratu pun menyamar sebagai seorang pedagang apel. Ia pun segera pergi ke dalam hutan dan menjajakannya.

"Apel segar! Apel segar! Beli satu gratis satu!"

Miku yang mendengarnya merasa sangat tidak tertarik. Namun karena pedagang apel itu hanya menjajakannya di bagian situ dan tidak berhenti, ia pun mulai naik pitam.

"NEGI JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA APEL!" jerit Miku dengan suara ultrasoniknya sehingga mampu membuat sang ratu jatuh terkapar secara tidak elegan(?).

**Alicia: WOOOIIII! MIKU! NARASINYA SALAHHHH!**

**Miku: SUKA SUKA GUE! KAIKO-CHAN JUGA KELAMAAN DISITU TERUS!**

**Kaiko: KOK AKU DISALAHIN? AKU KAN CUMA IKUTIN NARASINYA DOANG! *pundung di pojokan***

**Alicia: MENDING BALIK SANA ATAU SEMUA NEGI DAN ES KRIM KUBAKAR HIDUP HIDUP! *ngancem***

**Kaiko + Miku: HA'II! *merinding***

**Alicia: BAGUSS! AYO KITA MULAI LAGI!**

"Apel segar! Apel segar! Beli satu gratis satu!"

Miku yang mendengarnya merasa **sangat tertarik**. Tidak biasanya apel dijajakan di daerah itu.

"TANTEE! BELI SATU!" jerit Miku. Muncullah perempatan di pelipis Kaiko, tapi hanya sebentar.

"TANTE TANTEMU! UMUR GUE MASIH 19, TAU!?" jerit Kaiko dalam hati. Namun ia pun segera menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan bertanya dengan LEMBUT:

"Nonik yang manis, cantik, unyu, lucu, cute, beautipul, preti, elegan, anggun ini mau beli berapa?" tanya Kaiko dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"BWAHAHAHA! SEBENTAR LAGI NYAWAMU AKAN MELAYANG NAK!" batin Kaiko sambil ketawa dalam hati.

"Emmm... Satu aja cukup kok!" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum ceria. Kaiko langsung mengambilkan satu apel beracun untuk Miku. Miku dengan semangat menerimanya dan… memakannya.

"Lho? Kok rasanya pusing?" batin Miku. Kini jalannya sempoyongan. Ia pun berusaha mencari air putih.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tiba tiba saja ada suara kuda datang mendekat. Terlihatlah seorang pangeran gagah yang sedang asyik makan es krim diatas kudanya. Sedangkan tali kekang kudanya dibiarkan tidak dipegang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EHHH? TALI KEKANGNYA NGAK DIPEGANG?!

Kemudian kuda tersebut berhenti karena menabrak pohon. Sang pangeran pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke tanah yang agak becek. Sedangkan Miku yang sedang mencari air putih tersandung tubuh pangeran tersebut.

HOPLA!

Gara-gara kesandung sama pangeran, potongan apel yang menyangkut di tenggorokan Miku pun lepas dan Miku hidup bahagia selamanya! Hore!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh? *Alice digampar*

.

**Hola! Balik lagi ke cerita gaje milik saya! Kali ini ****o****ne-shot!****Maaf jika banyak kesalahannya...**

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
